


Robin Mom

by kingkjdragon



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Beast Boy Teaches a little Birdy to respect him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to all my fans, readers and subscribers   
> Also I own nothing

Rage, that is what Garfield aka beast boy felt right now. Once again he had been mocked and ridiculed by Robin just because he liked to goof off. 'Just because I like to have fun' he clenched his hands into fist as he felt his animal sides roar in anger. Suddenly he got an idea 'oh this is gonna be good'  
Robin was unaware of how much he had screwed up and was content working on the files trying to track down Slade.

"Hey Robin" Beast boy's voice said from behind him. He remained silent not answering. "Robin" beast boy said again as he began to poke him.  
"What" Growled Robin at his annoying teammate, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Beast boy grinned. "I just wanted to bring you a drink" he said as he tried to hide the gleam in his eye as he handed the boy wonder a drink.  
Reaching back Robin took the offered Drink and downed it without a thought, never thinking Beast Boy would pull anything against him.

Beast boy's grin turned malevolent. "Did you like it?" He asked.  
Robin gave a wave trying to shoo Beast Boy away while he continued his work.

Beast boy didn't leave. "How do you feel?" He asked mentally counting down until it took an effect.  
Finally something clicked and Robin spun around glaring daggers at Beast Boy, "What did you do?" He demanded.

Beast boy held up his hand. "What makes you think I did something?" He said smiling innocently but his eyes still gleamed.  
Robin prepared to leap at Beast Boy when the Drink finally kicked in.

Beast boys grin turned feral as he saw Robin fall to the ground. "Wow Robin what's wrong you don't look so hot" he said as kneeled down next to his leader.  
Robin was not sure what the Drink had done to him.

"Do you like it?" Asked beast boy. "It's a special little drug that I had cyborg whip up" his nose caught a scent that made his dick twitch. "Basically it makes so your like a bitch in heat"  
Slowly the heat clouded Robin's mind but he was able to ask "Why?"

Beast boys smile turned into a frown. "Just because I'm a goof ball doesn't mean I should get the respect I deserve" he glared down at Robin a frightening smirk on his face "and now I will get that and more"  
Robin felt his hole quiver and twitch while the rest of his body gained a full blush, his own cock straining against his clothes as his shirt rubbed his nipples with each breath.

Beast boy smirked. "Aw what's wrong little bitch" using his foot he toyed with Robin clothed cock. "You seem a little pent up"  
Letting out a pitiful whimper Robin tried to hump the foot on his crotch his mind lost to the heat.

Beast boy pulled his foot away.  
With the source of pleasure gone Robin tried to reach down and take matters into his own hands.

Beast boy growled and left forward and in mid air changed shape into a large German Shepard and pinned robins hands down with his paws  
Robin whimpered unable to move as his body was pinned down

Giving a wolfish grin beast turned so his ass, cock and sheath were facing Robin while he faced robins clothed erection and gave it a lick  
Moaning Robin let his mouth hang open in pleasure.

Lapping at the clothed erection beast boy can smell the drug taking effect as Robin starts to produce the scent of a bitch in heat making his cock leave the sheath showing it to be eight inches long nine inches due to the thick knot at the end  
Reaching up Robin gripped the dog cock and stroked it slowly.

Beast boy panted and used his claws to rip apart robins pants. His hard three inch cock springs up. Beast boy changes his vocal cords. "You talk a big game but you are small eh Robin"  
Robin was at a war with himself if he should take the cock into his mouth or not.

Beast boy growls. "Get sucking bitch" he snarled  
Leaning his head up Robin slipped the cock past his lips and started nursing on the tip before slowly taking more.

Beast boy barks with approval and takes Robin's small cock into his mouth  
Moaning allowed most of the cock to fill Robin's throat.

Beast boy groaned around Robin's cock and thrust his cock in and out of his mouth his knit kissing his lips with each thrust  
Saliva bubbled around the thrusting shaft as Robin drooled in bliss.

Beast boy pulls off Robin's cock and focused on thrusting his dog cock down robins throat.  
Robin shows great skill in suppressing his Gag reflex.

Beast boy smirks and pulls his cock free from Robin's mouth. Then using his teeth and claws ripped apart his clothes  
Panting Robin lays on the ground naked, hard and flushed

Changing his vocal cords so he could speak beast boy looked at his bitch. "All fours bitch I wanna see that ass" he said as he released a wave of his own pheromones.  
Flipping over Robin showed off his tight Virgin ass.

Beast boy moved in close and sniffed Robin's ass and could smell that he was pure, his tongue darted out licking robins ass before slipping into his hole.  
"Oh" moaned Robin as his hole was teased by the broad tongue.

His tongue wiggles around in Robin's ass going in deeper even jabbing at Robin's sweet spot.  
Pushing back Robin lets out a Pleading whimper.

Pulling back Beast Boy let out a growl, he hops up on Robin's back and lines his cock at Robin's hole. He hot dogs his cock between Robin's cheeks, "beg" growled the green dog "beg for my cock in you tight little ass slut"  
Reaching back Robin spread his ass cheeks wide and said "Please breed me Alpha. Make me your Bitch" as his hole winked at Beast Boy

Grinning Beast pulled his hips back and thrusted his eight inch cock deep into Robin's hole giving a pleased howl as he did.  
Robin was reduced to a drooling mess from the powerful thrust.

Beast boy howled and growled, his hips nothing but a blur as he thrusted into Robin's ass his knot kissing robins hole.  
Shoving back Robin made his hole swallow the knot, tying himself to his Alpha.

Beast boy howled as his his blurred as he thrusted into robins as his cock wreaking his hole before cuming.  
Shooting a pitiful load Robin drooled on the floor the knot still in him.

Beast boy moaned as his cock unloaded his seed into his bitch his knit locking them together.  
Robin started to slip into a lustful dream.

"Oh not you don't bitch we aren't done yet" beast boy growled as he began to change  
Moaning Robin felt his hole get stretched more.

Beast boys shape had changed from dog into a gorilla his cock now 15 inches long and two fingers thick. With a roar he gripped Robin by the hips and began to thrust him up and down on his cock.  
Robin Flopped around like a ragdoll unable to do more then moan in pleasure.

Beast boy grinned as he used the once mighty Robin, the boy wonder, now turned slut like a cock sleeve. Beast boy moaned and grunted as he bounced Robin on his cock loving the feeling of power he had over his little slut.  
Robin could not think of anything except his Alpha as he was continual fucked. 

Beast boy grunted and snarled. "Get ready bitch here comes my second load" he groaned as he bounced Robin in his cock his little cock bouncing in the air. "How does it feel little slut to have your ass turned into a pussy"  
Robin just panted unable to say anything when Beast Boys communicator started to ring.

Looking on at his communicated he grabbed it, "beast boy here what's up" he said as he has not stopped using his bitch and let go of him making him ride his cock.  
"BB whatever you do, don't use the chemical" came Cyborg's urgent voice.

Beast boy raised and eyebrow. "And why shouldn't I use it?" He asked watching Robin bounce on his gorilla cock like a he had been his whole life  
"well how do you feel about kids with your powers running around?" Cyborg asked nervous.

That made beast boy freeze. "I'm sorry Cy I must have something in my ear I could have sworn you just said something about kids" he asked as half his mind was pleased by the idea and the other half was scared.  
"well the stuff worked a little too well the male guinea pig just gave birth" Cyborg muttered both happy and embarrassed.

Beat boys mind was at war, his human half was scared and wanted to stop Robin. But his more dominate side said other wise. "Ok Cy I'll get right on that" he said hanging up. "Did you hear that bitch?" He asked Robin as he went back to bouncing him on his cock. "You'll be able to bear my kids do you want that?"  
Robin nodded his head as he bounced on the large cock.

Giving an grin beast boy held Robin still and brought him to the top of his cock. "Then get ready" he slammed Robin down balls deep on his cock. "Cause here it cums!" His cock exploded filling Robin up with even more cum making his already full stomach bulge looking three months pregnant.  
Robin passed out dreaming of his future children with his Alpha.

Smirking, beast boy changed back into a wolf and used his already knotted cock to keep his cum inside his bitch. He curled around him licking his face. "My bitch and now mother of my children" he smirked "this is gonna be awesome"


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had spent the last nine months cooped up with his love, slowly growing bigger with each passing day.

 

Beast boy for those nine months had been fucking his bitch in and out of bed, he wanted to make sure his bitch was nice and pregnant so he would give birth to strong kids

Currently Robin was laying on his back his massive stomach jiggling with each thrust that made him beg for more, his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

Beast boy grunted as he slammed his cock into his bitches body even after these nine months his bitch was still so good and tight. "Hm~ that's right bitch take it! Take it all!" He rubbed his bitches bloated stomach loving the view

Moaning "More Please give me more" Robin forgot he was due to visit his adopted father soon.

 

Beast boy growled as he began to shape shift into his man beast form his cock lengthening and growing in girth as his thrust became harder and moved deeper into Robin

Robin was reduced to moaning and did not notice his communicator start ringing.

 

Beast boy's growls and grunts were so loud he didn't even hear the communicater was ringing

After a few minutes the screen in the room turned to communications after being accessed remotely.

 

Neither noticed this as they were lost in their lust with robin's mouth open drool running down his cheek and beast boy was licking and sucking on his mates neck while jerking him off

Shock was the only emotion visible on Batman's face as he watched his bloated son get railed by a beast.

 

Beast boy or the beast roared as his cock expanded and he came into his mate his knot locking his cock in his ass as he filled him with his cum making

A roar came from Batman "You little Bastard I will kill you"

 

Beast boys eyes widen as he looked at the screen in fear. "B-batman!" He yelled in surprise as he covered himself

Batman was glaring hard at Beast Boy before saying "Are you okay Dick, hold on I will be there soon"

 

Beast boy paled dramatically to the point he wasn't green but white as he only imagines the pain and agony the batman was going to do to him

Batman resumed glaring while waiting on Dick to reply.

 

Robin grabbed beast boy and held him close as he glared at his mentor and father figure. "You will not harming him" he growled

"Explain now Dick" Batman ordered not in the mood for games.

 

Beast boy gives the run down on what happened from the drug that made Robin this way, to the fact that he was now nine months pregnant with his children with Robin saying that no matter what he wouldn't get rid of them or leave beast boy

"I am buying you two a home to raise my grandchildren and Dick you will hang up the mantle of Robin to raise your kids" Batman said after mumbling about piles of scrap metal then he added "Also you have to tell Alfred"

 

Robin nodded and beast boy breathed out a sigh in relief thinking he was going to live unscathed

So in the next few days everything was taken care of and a nice home with 12 bedrooms and bathrooms was bought for the two to move into. It was just in time as Robin soon had 6 sons.

 

Beast boy couldn't be happier as his mate had given birth to a fine, strong and healthy bundles of joy, while their were speculations of what the children's powers would be or if they even devolved any would come later, as it seemed that family was about to get even bigger.

It was several years before anything real interesting happened, Batman had a mission with the league and had to leave his 10 year old son Damian with Dick.

 

Unknown to both batman and the new Robin, that the drug had left Dick with some side effects like the fact that not only could he get pregnant but he every now and then he would go into heat.

Also his heat could cause others to gain the same traits if they ingest the slick his hole leaked and were not pure Alpha.

 

Damian was board, his father had left him here with Dick and his family and he was stuck babysitting, he groaned as he watched the kids sit in front of the tv and watch tv. He got up and walked out the room hoping to find something to entertain himself.

Dick was laying in bed trying to suppress his heat long enough for Garfield to return, but he could already feel the slick running down his legs.

 

Damian had just walked past Dicks room when he heard the sound of groaning and he looked to see the door was cracked, he moved carefully towards the door and peaked inside, the blood rushed to his face and into his cock.

Dick had his ass in the air with two fingers working the leaking hole.

 

 

Damian tried to back away from the door but he couldn't his legs were like boulders and refused to move and he found his hand slowly moving towards his pants and taking hold of him cock

The scent of the slick started drawing Damian in.

 

Dick had no idea the younger male was watching him as he worked his fingers in and out of his hole. "Gar-Garfield~" he moaned as he played with small cock.

The Slick released a pheromone that would drive anyone that smelt it to indulge in a taste.

 

Damian moaned as he found himself walking into the room his tongue licking his suddenly dry lips has he found himself wanting to taste the elder boy

"Oh god" Dick moaned as a fresh squirt of slick erupted around his fingers, still completely unaware to his little brother's presence.

 

Damian looked at his brothers ass as he moved his mouth close to his balls seeing the slick dripping down them and gave them a lick

Dick let out a loud moan as he felt the small tongue on him and slid his fingers out to give more access.

 

Damian licked the slick trail all the way up from dicks balls to his ass and around his fingers,Mitch each lick he swallows more and more slick and felt his body heating up

The small tongue was driving Dick over the edge and making him give into his heat, so by the time Garfield got home not only was his mate in heat but so was Damian.

 

Garfield had just arrived back at their him to find his six boys asleep on the couch, he smiled and placed a kiss on each of their heads. His nose then caught the scent of his mate and he felt his cock harden in his pants,me moved quickly to their room when he noticed another scent joining his mates

Dick had started making out with Damian and prepping his virgin hole with slick finger, eager to see both of them full of kids.

 

"Well well well" said beast boy as he entered to room and shut the door. "It seems my little mate has caught me another bitch" he slowly started to undress letting his alpha pheromones into the air

Damian and Dick both froze as the scent assaulted them making them week in the knees.

 

Beast boy grinned he had to be honest with himself he had seen the newest Robin and he could tell the boy would bare strong children just like his brother. "A new bitch playing with mine" he gave a playful growl "I think I may need to punish you little Robin" he said to Damian

Damian gave a whimper as he felt his virgin hole pulse in desire.

 

Beast boy grabbed the younger and laid him across his lap. His young bubble but was perfect and his asshole was leaking with slick. "Naughty little bird" he raised his hand and brought it down hard making Damian's ass ripple

"AH" Screamed Damian as his ass was spanked each hit making him rock on the older male's lap, his hard 4 inch cock aching as it rubbed against Garfield's own hard cock.

 

Garfield grinned as he brought his hand down again and again enjoying watching the youngest son of the batman scream and he almost laughed feeling the boys small cock rub against his cock. "Such bad little bird coming in here" he slapped his ass again. "Did you want to be taken like your brother" another smack "to become my second bitch?"

Whimpering all Damian could do was nod his head as he was assaulted with new sensations the whole time, from the feel of Garfield's toned body, the caress of his hand,the sharp stings, to the smell of his pheromones.

Garfield laughed and landed three more sharp blows to the bubble but and watched it turned from pale to a lovely shade of red. "Such a nice ass you have my little bird" he pinched the already sore ass cheeks

Dick sat beside them fingers in his hole as he watched the domination of the youngest Wayne, and saw how hot it made Gar to do it.

Garfield landed seven more blows before flipping Damian over and looked at his small leaking cock. "This isn't even a cock" he said as he flicked it watching it bounce,me looked Damian in the eyes. "This is a Clint my little bird and do you know what this is" he stuck two fingers into Damian's slick ass

Barely able to speak Damian managed to say "Pussy" Through the heavy panting.

Garfield growled and pushed another finger inside his ass. "What was that my little bird" he swirled his fingers around inside look informant spot that would make the younger scream

"My Pussy" Moaned Damian as his prostate was hit by the fingers.

Garfield smiled. "That's right it's your pussy" he pulled his fingers free. "And soon your pussy is gonna be filled by my cock" he laid Damian down his ass in the air,me changed into his wolf form which had grown larger in size, the cock now nine inches long a good ten counting the knot he rubbed it in between Damian's cheeks

Moaning at the hot flesh Damian pushed back loving the weight on his back.

"Beg my little bird" growled beast boy. "Beg for my cock in your ass beg for me to fuck you to breed you like I did your brother" he licked along Damian's neck. "Scream for it my little slut"

"Please claim me" Damian moaned and spread his legs wider letting his hole wink at Gar and Dick.

Garfield grinned and looked over at Dick. "Bitch why don't you let your little slut of a brother taste your cock" he said as he lined up his cock.

Moving over to Damian, Dick feed his baby brother his first cock.

Grinning beast boy shove his cock right into Damian's vrigin hole and let loose a howl at how tight was.

Damian suckled Dick as his hole was pounded, his eyes shut as he tried to adjust to the new pleasure he was feeling.

Garfield grunted as he began thrusting into the once virigin hole, his knot kiss the hole as his balls smack Damian's bubble but, his tongue hung out if his mouth as he panted.

"Good boy, that is it push out now and it will go in" Dick said as he rubbed Damian's head and coached him on taking the knot.

Damian whimpered around Dicks cock as he felt the knit try to force its way into his ass he spread his legs more and relaxed his hole pushing out as dick instructed. Garfield could feel him self getting closer so he quickened his thrust.

Groaning loudly around Dick Damian felt his hole stretch wider for a moment as the Knot slid in.

Beast boy howled as he felt his knot slip in and let his cock expand his knot locking him in place and his cum explode deep into Damian's ass filling up his stomach giving him a slight bulge

Damian passed out as his stomach was filled unaware of anything not even his oldest brother being fucked right above his sleeping face.

After Damian had passed out beast boy had waited until his knot shrunk before assuming his man beast form, his cock changing from nine inches to a thick 19 inches. "Now my dear bitch it's your turn"

Dick was quickly reduced to moaning as he was fucked for the rest of the night making his heat go away as he was now pregnant again. 

Beast boy was once again happy, he had his mate pregnant and now had another mate who would give him more kids, he knew that batman would be mad but he didn't care he had more kids in the future. "I can't wait" he said as he pulled both his bitches close to him.

The next morning when Dick realized what happened he started panicking and saying "We are dead, so dead"

Beast boy woke up and looked at his mate before looking at Damian. He paled and started to cry, "he's going to kill me and hide my body where no one can see it but not before he skins me alive and cuts off my balls"

"Screw Bruce killing us, I am scared of his grandfather" Dick said knowing that Bruce would be mad but actually loved having grandkids and would understand it was accidental. 

Beast boys skin turned pale as snow, Damian's grandfather was the master of the league of shadows and if he found out. Beast boy fainted


	3. Chapter 3

Damian spent the remaining week getting pumped full of cum.

Garfield was worried, while he was happy he had another mate but the fact his mates grandfather was a master killer  
Having a worried mate did hamper the enjoyment of sex a bit, Damian assured Garfield that his Grandfather would not kill him as long as Damian was happy.

While he was assured by his mate beast boy couldn't help but have a feeling of death and despair that was coming for him  
On the last day of the week Bruce showed up to get Damian.

Beast boy held back the urge to turn into a bug as he went to go and answer the door and greet his father in law. "Howdy sir nice day" he stuttered  
"What did you do now?" Bruce demanded as he saw the fear and nervousness.

Beast boy laughed nervously. "Well ya see" he lead Bruce to see Damian on the couch  
With a bloated stomach Damian waved to his father.

Bruce's eye twitched badly as he withdrew a spare batarang he had in his pocket. "I'm going to remove what makes you a man" he growled  
"Father stop" Damian said as he moved in front of Garfield to protect his mate.

Bruce looked at his son. "If I don't do this you know your mother will do worse"  
"I will talk to Grandfather" Damian said while giving Bruce puppy dog eyes.

Bruce sighed and put the blade away. He shot the green skin teen a look. "He may have saved you from me but his grandfather is much worse" he said as he went to talk to dick. Garfield was as pale as a ghost as he imagined the horrible things that his mates grandfather would do to him  
Sighing Damian cuddled with Garfield.

Talya al ghul was a simple woman, an trained killer and mother mind you, but a woman none the less. So when she heard her son had gotten knocked up by the same green thing that had knocked up her beloved's first protege she was both happy and furious, and so was her father  
Damian had to plead with his Grandfather just to keep Garfield alive, and explained that he had to have a father for his children.

Ra glared at Garfield as he went up to him and started him down. Garfield wanted to back down but he knew if he did he wouldn't see his mates ever again, he he muscled up his courage and glared at Ra right into his eyes.

Ra was mildly impress. "Harm, or betray my grandson and you will face the horror that is Ra al ghul" he said as his own eyes seemed to glow with an unholy light. Garfield gulped but nodded thinking he had made it out alive  
Of course the next few months were tense for the family, until Damian surprised everyone by having four sons and unbelievable a daughter.

Ra was pleased he had grandchildren even if he still tried to kill Garfield now and then he loved his grandsons and his granddaughter. Garfield was happy his family had grown and he now had an adorable baby girl, his life while hopefully not on the line was great  
Damian and Dick were making out under the watchful eye of their alpha, each had three fingers filling their hole.

Garfield watched his two mates finger each other and licked his lips, he had been been thinking of a way to use his powers to take both his mates and he finally had an idea of how. Focusing his powers on his legs he felt the transformation take place. "Oh my dear sluts"  
Looking over they both let out a groan at the sight that met them.

Gone were Garfield's legs in their place was a long free and black snake tail, his upper body bare letting his chest be seen. What really caught their attention were the two 15 inch cocks right on top of each other dripping with pre. "Come and get them all nice and wet" he growled as a forked tongue snaked out between his lips  
Hurrying over they each started to suck on one of the cocks moaning at the taste.

Beast boy moaned and patted his sluts on the head, he rubbed their heads as they licked and sucked on his two cocks while he moved his tail to tease and toy with their own dicks  
Dick moaned as he shifted around and started to hump the tail, while Damian was moaning in pleasure when the tip slipped into his hole.

Beast by smirked as he felt dick jump his tale, he thrusted his tip in and out of Damian's hole making sure to make the tip run against his prostate. "Now Damian on your back and dick lay on top of him"  
Both boys moved so that their hard cocks were rubbing as they waited to be filled.  
Beast boy grinned as he aimed both cocks at their holes and slowly pushed in moaning as the heats of his mates wrapped around his cock. He pulled back and thrusted in shoving dick forward making his cock rub against Damian's  
Groaning both Boys started to make out as they were fucked hard.

Beast boy slid his tail In between the two and wrapped it around their tightly his tail acting as a fleshlignt as their pre cum was used as lube, he smacked both their ass's as he thrusting into their holes growling and surprisingly hissing as well  
Damian moaned as his ass was hit loving the sharp sting of Pain.

Hearing the moan beast boy thrusted in harder while slapping Damian's ass, his tail moved faster with his thrust jacking the boys off as he fucked them  
Groaning Damian blew his load.

Beast boy felt his second bitches ass tighten and he hissed, he leaned over and bit dick on the neck as he thrusted in harder, his hand now spanking dicks ass while his tail squeezed his cock  
Dick moaned as he also released, his body going lax.

Beast boy gave three more thrust. "Here it comes bitches take it all!" He moaned as his twin cocks came erupting in a shower of cum that filled up his mates making their stomachs bloat  
Passing out from the massive load the two hugged each other tight.

Beast boy grinned as he pulled out of his mates and turned into his man beast form and pulled them close and they dozed off


	4. Chapter 4

Damian had to admire how much fear his Grandfather produced without even being present.  
Garfield had changed into a cat and was clinging to the ceiling, his mind playing his own death over and over each even more gruesome than the last.  
"Come down here Gar" Damian called knowing the show of fear would cause his Grandfather to see Garfield as unworthy.

"He's going to kill me!" Cried Garfield as he shivered in terror. "How am I suppose to Handel him when he finds out what I did"  
"Oh he already knows, He will test you and if you do not calm down you will fail the first test," Damian said rubbing his stomach and sitting with the kids.

Garfield looked at Damian. "H-how exactly is he going to test me?" He asked knowing if he was going to at least put up a fight he should at least known what he was going to have to do.  
"You have to prove that you are fit to be my mate, Alpha and the Father to our children," Damian said as a knock came from the door.

Garfield felt ever part of his animal side scream in fear and demand that he hide in the deepest of holes and stay there, but his alpha instincts demanded that he stand his ground. "W-who is it?"  
"Open the door, I am not about to miss this" came Bruce's voice from the other side.

Dick walked to the door and opened it to see his old mentor and father figure. "You honestly came here just to watch this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"And to make sure he does not get himself killed by Ra's," Bruce said as Alfred moved behind him to the kitchen intent on making tea and cookies for the family. "Grandpa Alfred" came to the shouts from the children.

Garfield looked at his kids and smiled. ,  
As Alfred rolled out the tea a loud sharp knock echoed through the house signaling the arrival of Ra's Al Ghoul the Demon's head.

Garfield felt fear crawl up his spine and his body shiver in fear, but he got a grip and went to the door and opened it to face Ra himself. "Hello Mr. Al Ghoul"  
Staring down at Garfield Ra's pushed past him to greet Damian with a hug and a nod to Alfred and Bruce.

Garfield was thanking whatever God was listening that Ra hadn't tried to kill him right there. "S-so how are you m-Mr. Al Ghoul" he asked as he tried to keep the fear out of his voice.  
Before Ra's could reply one of the children ran up and asked: "Who are you?" 

Ra looked down at the child and smiled. "I dear child am Damian's grandfather" he crouched down and looked the child in the eyes. "But you may call me Uncle Ra if you like"  
Damian smiled and gave a push to Gar's back while whispering "Be an Alpha this is your home now prove it"

Garfield nodded taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves. "So what exactly is it you want ghoul," said Garfield with a slight growl. "You don't even great the father of your future grandchildren?"  
"Nice to see you do have a backbone, Alfred could you please take the children away?" Ra's asked, a little surprised when Alfred leaned over and whispered "Hurt any of my family and not even your pit will bring you back to life" before walking off with a smile to the kids.

Garfield took a breath through his nose and out his mouth. "Yes I have a backbone and I'm going to say this now," he said looking Ra in the eye. "I don't care if you are the leader of the league of assassins, I don't care how you try to kill me or make me disappear I love Damian and Dick and my kids and nothing is going to make me leave them"  
Letting out a laugh Ra's said "Good now you are proving yourself. Now might I suggest one of you explain how this is possible"

Garfield nodded and explained exactly how all this came to be from the chemicals he used on Dick that had the effect of making him pregnant, to the fact Damian had walked in on him and Dick and had gotten caught in the middle of the two of them.

"so it was your fault Bruce," Ra's said glaring at Bruce.  
"No...it was mine I used it on Dick at first as a way to get more respect but it turned into something more" he clenched his hands into his fist. "But I don't regret it, I'm happy with my family and I will be damned if I don't treat Damian with the same amount of love that I have for Dick and my kids and the ones to come"  
"admirable but I meant he left Damian with the person that impregnated his first side-kick," Ra's said 

"Oh then yeah it's totally his fault," said Garfield choosing to throw the bat under the bus.  
Bruce glared at Garfield while Ra's laughed, at the smart boy.

Garfield just gave the bat a smile while laughing.  
"I hate you both" Bruce muttered before leaving to take his grandkids out to the park.

Garfield just smiled. "Love you too," he said chuckling as he hugged his kids as they walked out.  
"Now Damian you will let me have a hand in training my great grandchildren." Ra's said with authority. 

Damian sighed. "You can train them," he said before narrowing his eyes. "But I draw the line at anything other then moves that kill"  
"Deal," Ra's said as he chatted till it was time to leave.

Once Bruce left with the kids along with Alfred. Garfield looked at Ra. "So what are we gonna do? Fight? I have to prove to you that I'm worth so bring in any challenge you got" he said pumped.  
"Collect the other two" Ra's said with a smile.

Damian and Dick sat beside Garfield both looking at the lead assassin. "So what does he have to do"  
"He has to mate the other two Robins," Ra's said with a smile.

All three looked shocked as hell. "Y-you can't be serious!" Yelled Garfield. "Bruce would kill me!?"  
"I am a firm believer in completing sets so you have half the robins I want you to get the rest of them" Ra's explained with a sip of his tea.

"Do you honestly believe that Bruce will appreciate Garfield taking the two new Robins?" Asked Dick.

"He would hunt Garfield down and skin him alive," said Damian.  
"and that is his test to survive heck if he wanted he could make it a truly complete Collection," Ra's said.

Garfield sighed. "If that's what it takes then fine I'll do it" he said  
"So you will collect Jason and Tim but will you take the chance to collect Bruce as well?" Ra's asked as he stood.

Now all three froze. "You want me to do what with Bruce"

"A truly complete collection is a wonderful thing to behold," Ra's said as he left the house.  
Garfield felt his body turn to stone and shatter. "I have to fuck the bat," he said as he felt like he was going to faint.  
Damian shrugged and said "Well Father does have a nice ass"

Dick looked at him. "You can't be serious," he said. "Bruce will kill him before he even touches his ass let alone fucks him"  
"And I would have said the same about myself now look at me" Damian shot back.

Dick paused for a second. "True but Bruce is resilient he will do everything and anything to make sure that doesn't happen"  
"Well a test is a test so which will you choose first Jason or Tim?" Damian asked.

"I say take out the hardest aka go after Jason then take out Tim," Dick said

**Author's Note:**

> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166


End file.
